Rushowe słitaśne majteczki
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata ''' '''Odcinek 9 Luciana stoi na pokładzie i rozmawia przez telefon. Luciana: No, hey. <3 Co ty gadasz, już jesteś? <3 Mrr, kocham to. Znaczy, lubię to. <3 Wyciągnęła drugi telefon i zaczęła wciskać coś na ekranie. Luciana: Koniecznie musimy się spotkać! Gdzie jesteś? Luciana wyciągnęła notes i zaczęła coś w nim zapisywać. Luciana: '''W sumie, jesteśmy blisko. <3 Pojawimy się na pewno. <3 Paa. <3 ''Schowała telefon do kieszeni. '' '''Luciana: Ty od sterowania tą łajbą! Sterownik tej łajby xD: 'Jestem twoim ojcem! '''Luciana: '''Spoko! Zmiana planów! ''Spojrzała w kamerę. '''Luciana: A wy oglądajcie nasze show, robaczki. <3 Pokład Możecie zakładać inne nagłówki. Róbcie, co chcecie. W Jacuzzi siedział smutny Barth. '' '''Bartholome:'Nie odpadłem, nie ma Alex, wygraliśmy... I co mi po tym ?Nie ma Alex... :C Maddie: '''Jakaś miła odmiana, nie zajęłam teraz 10 miejsca! Co do eliminacji... Helen była spoko osobą, trochę drażliwą i bywała nerwowa, ale pewnie była lojalna więc... Żegnaj wzorowy zawodniku... 'Maddie: '''Serio... Jejciu, nie ma nic lepszego niż użalać się nad eliminacją... Ale co tam, to tylko typowy Barth... Jeszcze trochę i zdobędę kasę.. ''Włożyła słuchawki na uszy i zaczęła słuchać muzyki. 'Bartholome:'Ty i kasa? Chyba ty i po programowy lumpeks ;u; 'Maddie: '''Nie wydaje mi się, żebym cię pytała o zdanie, wiesz? Chyba, że wolisz znowu oberwać butem po jajach... '''Bartholome: '''Ty mnie zawsze potrafisz rozweselić :D. Ale tego nie rób... ;u; ''Maddie wzięła jakiegoś drinka i rzuciła nim w Bartholome. 'Maddie: '''Skoro cię to śmieszy, to oznacza, że masz prawdopodobnie uraz psychiczny. Wypisałabym ci skierowanie do Murzyna Antonio, ale nie znam adresu więzienia... '''Bartholome: '''To nie ja zadaję się z podejrzanymi typkami! A ty oszalałaś >:( '''Maddie: '''Nazywasz moich bracholi i siostry z osiedla podejrzanymi typkami? A może to ty jesteś podejrzanym typkiem, którego powinno się zwalczać? Ja nie oszalałam - Bynajmniej nie rozmyślam każdego dnia o eliminacji dziewczyny... '''Bartholome: '''Bo nie jesteś Lesbą? A może... ''Odsunął się od niej. '' '''Maddie: '''Coś ty... kur... Za***ię cię zas***cu!!! ''Maddie wbiegła do jacuzzi w ubraniu i zaczęła podtapiać Bartholome. Potem biła go po głowie i kopnęła butem w krocze. 'Maddie: '''A skąd ja mam pewność, że może jesteś gejem, który całuje się z laską a potem ją rzuca? Sorry, tępię takich typów... ''Barth szybko uciekł od Maddie. '' '''Bartholome:'Bo ja nigdy nie rzucę Alex!? A ty się lecz! D: 'Maddie: '''Eem... Ty z nią nie chodzisz... Tak do doinformowania... '''Bartholome: '''Właśnie dlatego jej nie rzucę D: '''Maddie: '''Ale ty z NIĄ NIE CHODZISZ! Więc jej nie rzucisz choćbyś ty chciał, nie chciał, czy ona nie chciała... Może jednak to TY powinieneś się leczyć, skoro sobie wmawiasz bzdury... '''Bartholome: '''To ty mnie nie zrozumiałaś kuhwo :/ '''Maddie: '''Zapytaj się psychologa czy to normalne, że nie rzucisz laski, która z tobą nawet nie chodzi. A zresztą, mam już dosyć tego całego zjebstwa w tym show i ludzi w nim... ''Poszła do baru i usiadła na krześle. 'Bartholome: '''Chcesz zatrutego burgera :3 ? ''Nie odpowiedziała, bo miała słuchawki na fula. W tym czasie Celestia siedziała tam gdzie zawsze czyli z daleka od każdego. ''Celestia: Kolejne zwycięstwo i nas coraz mniej. To że jestem nadal świadczy tylko o tym że jestem silnym sojusznikiem a wiecie kto nim nie jest? Bartholome. Myślałam że może być kimś na miarę Xander'a, mojego lokaja, ale okazał się bezużyteczny. Więc wiesz, radzę ci nie przegrać następnego zadania.'' Wyjęła kart i zaczęła szukać swojej ulubionej czyli "Kosiarza śmierci". Kiedy się spostrzegła że jej nie ma, cały stosik podpaliła zapalniczką.. '''Celestia: Spłońmy.. Vince postanowił się dla zdrowia oraz zrzucenia zbędnych kalori po ostratnim posiłku od kilku dni. Napotkał na pokładzie idącego Bartha więc zaczepił. Vince: Barth! Hej. :3 Uśmiechnął się przyjacielsko. xD Bartholome: 'Em...Hej? ''Chciał już powoli odchodzić. '''Bartholome:Tylko nie gadaj, tylko nie gadaj... '' '''Vince:' Uciekasz? xD Czyżbym był tak odrażający? :< Bartholome:'Idź lepiej do Felipe, to tak...Po przyjacielsku mówię... :) ''Odwrócił się od niego. '' '''Vince: '''Fuj.. zerwałem już z nim. Ugh.. on wogóle nie znał się na tym. Teraz przeżywam romans z Niną i Majli <3 Rozkwita i to bardzo! <3 '''Bartholome:'Jesteś chory <3 Odwrócił się do niego. '' '''Bartholome: 'Źle z tobą, nawet już źle wyglądasz <3 'Vince: '''Ale czuję się dobrze przecież? xD Chyba, że masz na myśli moją głowę. Może podczas transplantacji mojej czaszki by się nieco zdziwili co tam jest, ale to nie powód do obaw. ''Westchnął. '''Vince: Poza tym, to było tylko chwilowe. Potrzebne do mego dzieła! <3 Będzie o zdradach, miłości i cudownych przesłaniu miłosnym. <3 Każdy na swój sposób ja wyraża <3 Bartholome: 'Aha... ? Na końcu powróć do Maddie. Będzie wesoło <3 '''Vince: '''Sorki.. ale chcę pożyć jesszcze długo, zresztą ona mnie i tak zlewa i dość długo. xD A jak tam związek z Alex? :D ''Harriet właśnie przechodziła. 'Harriet: '''Alex to już pewnie zdążył zapłodnić. (troll) ''Po czym wyciągnęła z kieszeni komórkę i zaczęła siedzieć na niecie. xD 'Bartholome: '''Aha...? Olej Harriet ;u; '''Vince: '''Spodziewasz się dziecka? <3 Gratuluję <3 na zakupy z tobą kiedyś pójdę xD '''Bartholome: '''Ty faktycznie jesteś chory...Na umyśle... ;u; '''Vince: '''Mówisz o sprawach oczywistych. xD A właśnie, jak myślisz. Dzisiaj będzie rozwiązanie drużyn? '''Bartholome:'Jednak ty tu zamulasz , nie Felipe...Raczej nie będzie ;u; '''Vince: Ale wiesz, że w końcu to się stanie. Ja zamulam? xD W tym wieku myśli się od pasa w dół, a rzadziej od pasa w górę. <3 Bartholome: '''Jak będzie rozwiązanie to możesz na mnie nie głosować <3 '''Vince: Na ciebie? Ale po co? Wogóle chłopaki jednak nie powypadali. <3 Coprawda zostali sami idioci bo normalnych nas nie można zwać, ale jednak jesteśmy dalej. <3 Harriet uniosła głowę. Harriet: Co prawda, Barth i Alex nie byliby fajnymi rodzicami, ale gdyby Vince i Barth mieli dziecko.. (megusta) Maddie: 'Darujmy sobie eksperymenty, jeszcze jakaś kryptyda wyjdzie... Albo i nawet gorzej - Mutantoruchacz.... '''Bartholome: '''A ty lepiej się ucisz Maddie... ;u; '''Vince: '''Cóż za zaszczytny pomysł Hariett. <3 ''Podsunął do niej Bartha. '''Vince: Możesz być kandydatką by je nam urodzić wtedy. <3 To byłoby takie cudowne! <3 Wyciągnął kasetkę z sztucznych śmiechem. Harriet odegrała się przystawiając Vince'a do Bartha, jednocześnie schylając ich głowę tak że się całowali. :3 Nie mogli się jednak uwolnić, gdyż Harriet cały czas ich podtrzymywała. xD Harriet: Se mua, po primo, ja nie jestem żadną pie*dolonym domem dziecka, nie jestem dziwką i przede wszystkim nie rodzę nikomu dzieci. ;3 W końcu puściła. "Nafoszyła" się i poszła obok Maddie oglądać jak sprawy się dalej toczą. Bartholome: '''Nie ,nie i jeszcze raz nie! Czemu to zrobiłaś ? Ja przecież nic nie powiedziałem! (angry) '''Vince: Uzywasz wiśnowej pomadki? Fuj... Przetarł usta. '' '''Vince:' Zresztą mam Ninę i Majli i wbiję do nich <3 Chcę sie z obiema na kuli pobujać. <3 Ale one chyba się zamknęły czy coś. xD Harriet: 'Podobało ci się Barth? Chcesz jeszcze? (mean) ''Znowu przystawiła ich do buziaków. <3 Ściągnęła też koszulkę Vince'a i położyła na jego "klacie" XD rękę Bartha. Po chwili odeszła. '''Harriet: Hio, hio, hio. Barth szybko się odsunął od Vince'a. '' '''Bartholome:'Nienawidzę cię! (angry) Vince: 'Zaraz? ''Zaczęły mu błyskać oczka o podszedł do Hariett. '''Vince: Powiedz, że to ty chcesz mnie schrupnać. Zrobił ugryzienie i zaczął ją obejmować. Vince: 'Słyszałem, o tym że z Dustinem się kłóciłaś, wiec może.. ''Przystawiał się do niej, odchylając jej głowę i powoli z czułością smyrał swoim jezykiem jej usta aż na końcu zaczął ją całować, nie chcąc jej puścić ze swego niebiańskiego objęcia. Ta się próbowała uwolnić, szkoda że ją na siłę przetrzymywał. >:( Spuściła więc głowę gdzie indziej by jej nie całował. Ten ją łapał w talii ciągle z całej siły. >:( '''Harriet: Weź no! Jesteś brzydki, niefotogeniczny, dziwkarski, pie*dolony farciarski sku*wiel.. Wiesz dlaczego was łączę? Ciągle widzę między wami więź. Nie podobasz mi się, ja mam chłopaka! -,- DUUUSTIN!! >:( Maddie wzięła miotłę i zdzieliła ją na głowie Vince'a. Chłopak upadł, a Harriet została uwolniona. Maddie: 'Najwidoczniej niczego się nie nauczyłeś po ostatnim spotkaniu... Nie bądź nachalny, po usłyszysz dźwięk łamiących się orzeszków... ''Maddie kopnęła Vince'a w krocze. Dustin usłyszał głos Harriet i automatycznie pojawił się na miejscu. 'Dustin: '''Co tu się dzieje ? '''Bartholome: '''Och ,Harriet...Brawo Vince to było wspaniałe <3 '''Vince: '''Dzięki! Wiesz ty co? Ktoś znowu wcisnął mi coś między nogi, a ja nic nie poczyłem. <3 A to znaczy, że Maddie mnie zauważyła... -.- ''Od razu zbierało się mu na żyga. 'Vince: '''To ona jeszcze wie, że tu jestem? Fujj.. już chyba wolałbym chyba piepier ścierny żuć. Hariet, wspominałaś o mnie czy o sobie? Jestem śliczny na swój sposób. ''Puścił oczko do kamery. '' ''Harriet dała z liścia Vince'owi. Po chwili zauważyła Dustina. xD Rzuciła się na niego z przytulasem. 'Harriet: '''Już nigdy się nie kłóćmy.. ;-; Jeśli to robiliśmy. xD Ta szmata pie*dolona mnie całowała i nie chciała puścić. ;-; ''Po czym zaśmiała się szatańsko. 'Harriet(szept): '''Czeka go nagroda, wpie*dol ku*asowi.. '''Maddie: '''O jeju, Vince, masz najwidoczniej chorobę morską... Co ty tutaj jeszcze robisz? Powiem Lucianie, że z przyczyn zdrowotnych musisz opuścić program... A zresztą... Myślisz, że będę się od tak lampiła jak przymieszasz się do piep**enia mojej przyjaciółki? Serio? Powinieneś się mocno pizdnąć w twarzyczkę, ale tak mocno, żebyś nie miał żadnych schiz a się ogarnął! Nagle ci się coś we łbie poprzestawiało i zachowujesz się jak jakiś chory nimfoman! Żygaj sobie futrem, sikaj na siedząco, całuj się z języczkiem razem z Barthem, idealnie do siebie pasujecie - Dwie patologie, a różne bajki... '''Dustin: '''Vince, myślałem ,że jesteś spoko jednak się myliłem. Masz tą swoją Majlusię,Ninusię ,ale moją Harriet zostaw w spokoju. ''Wziął go za ubrania i przytrzymał przy barierce. 'Dustin: '''Jeszcze raz .. ''Wziął swoja deskorolkę i walnął go nią z całej siły po czym Vince upadł na zimie. 'Bartholome: '''Harriet to demon. Zapłacisz mnie za to , ja ci nic nie zrobiłem :C ''Wstał z posiniaczonym policzkiem. '''Vince: '''Ohhh.. <3 Wszyscy mnie napastują <3 Chyba dzisiaj święto jest. <3 ''Zaczął się cieszyć. '' '''Vince: '''Myślisz, że chciałbym z nią być? Bez żartu.. pilnuj jej lepiej by nie narzucała romansu. A zresztą, co tam szkodzi. Mówcie o mnie dalej. <3 Im więcej tym lepiej. <3 '''Harriet: Myślisz że jestem jakąś tanią dziwką? Nie narzucam romansu, przynajmniej je romansowałam w igloo z Barth'em. Potraktuj to jako pewną przysługę. Jeszcze raz go je*ła lewym sierpowym i prawym sierpowym. xD Maddie za to kopła go lewą i prawą nogą w krocze i brzuch. Maddie: 'Nie-Sorry, odruch. '''Celestia: '''Aha? Czyli takie hece się dzieją tutaj? O boshe.. Czas ich uciszyć.. ''Celestia wstała. Poszła do kuchni i wróciła z dwoma pełnymi wiadrami gorącej wody (ukropu ;u;).. Następnie wszystkich polała tą wodą, wszystkich znajdujących się na pokładzie. Wiecie jakie to uczucie? Porażająco boli ;u;. '''Celestia: Wiecie co, wasze kłótnie słychać wszędzie. Jesteście porąbani ale ja to spróbuje naprawić! Każdy nieczysty spłonie w wodzie gorącej niczym łzy diabła! Cieszcie się że to nie benzyna lub alkohol i nie została podpalona.. -(ostatnie zdanie sobie wyszeptała)- Wzięła jakieś krzesło i sobie usiadła.. licząc na kolejne sprzeczki by tym razem użyć ognia <3. Bartholome: 'Jesteś porąbana , jak Harriet :C ''Pokaleczony oparł się o barierkę i odsunął się od nich. 'Vince: '''Spotkały się dwa babochłopy i masz ci los. Ale jestem skazany na to! I pomyśleć, że tacy istnieją. I wogóle kto to jest? xD ''Przyglądał się Celestii. '''Vince: Hmm.. nieważne.. Odwrócił od niej wzrok i stanął na boku obserwując sobie sytuację z oddali. xD Mokra Harriet wyciągnęła komórkę, oglądała filmiki na yt. xD Po chwili weszła w fazę i oglądając dalsze filmiki nuciła sobie: xD Harriet: Stop, teraz węgorz.. Patrzcie świnie, król parkietu, ręka jak złamana, naku*wiam węgorza, na, na, na na, na, na. ~ ♪ Spojrzała się na Vince'a. Celestia: 'Wiesz co, Vince.. tak chyba się nazywasz.. mówisz babochłop a ja mówię na ciebie Biseksualny-wariatysta z krainy deszczowców. Nie ma to jak spotkanie osoby która przez równo 3 sezony staczała się na dno aż się stała tanią dziewką. I co, ile płacisz alimentów miesięcznie? Wystarcza ci na wyżywienie całej, małej sekty niewierzących biseksualnych poetów? Cieszę się że w przeciwieństwie do tych otumanionych, ja nie mam z tobą nic wspólnego. ''Wyjęła jedną z kart i zaczęła jej się przyglądać. Kabina 8 Po tym jak Dustin w dość wymowny, ale i chamski sposób powiedział o przeprowadzcce były współlokator zajął sobie jedną z pustych kabin. '''Vince: W końcu własny kącik na statku gdzie odpoczę sobie! <3 Porozstawiał sobie zdjęcia swoich dziewczyn jak i Bartha i Felipe. xD '' '''Vince: '''I wy macie swój kącik. <3 ''Poprawił nieco ustawienie i dosypał płatki kwiatów. xD Vince: 'Od razu lepiej, oww jak słodko! ''Zsunął łóżka i pozbył się zabierajacych miejsce mebli, zostawiając sobie jedną szafeczkę gdzie powciskał swoje rzeczy. '' '''Vince: '''W końcu wygląda jak w domciu. Może to nie te luksusy, ale przeżyję. :D ''Przeglądał sobie notesik. '''Vince: No kolejną pozycję można odznaczyć. Przekreślił kolejne imię. Vince: Muahaha.. Nagle zaburczało mu w brzuchu. 'Vince: '''Pora na moją ucztę! <3 ''Poszedł do stołówki na statku. Stołówka Wlazł na stołówkę i zerknął za zaplecze. Wywlekł coś i upichcił i zajadał się tym. '' '''Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Dwa razy próbowali się mnie pozbyć i dwa razy nie udało się im. Hah! Ale ja ich wykiwałem! <3 Z drobną pomocą oczywiście. Zostało jeszcze wiele rywali na drodze... Ahh zaskakuję sam siebie. Już i tak wystarczająco osiągnąłem, ale by sięgnąć fortuny wygranej trzeba będzie dać z siebie wszystko ponad swoje siły. ''Po skończonym posiłku zostawił cały syf na stole. Inni posprzątają, jak wogóle przyjdą tam. xD Kajuta 3 Felipe wstał i zaczął sie gimnastykować. 'Felipe:'Szkoda mi Helen była spoko.Ale za to jestem już w 9.